Complicated Love
by Sa5msDegrassiandHpStories
Summary: Not really sure how to sum it up, but just read the Fadam awesomeness!  -Sa5m


Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah don't own Degrassi no matter how much I would love too Blah Blah Blah now onto the story!

"Drew stop messing around we have to help set up for the food drive," I told him for the thousandth time.

"Adam chill. It's not like anyone expects us to actually do anything. They think we're just a bunch of dumb kids who can't do anything so why prove them wrong and work when we can just goof off?" he questioned.

"Um, because mom said. And you remember the last time she told us to do something and we didn't do it don't you?" I asked back.

"So she got really mad and grounded us for a week. Big deal. We have more important things to do than just do stupid things like help set up for some food drive that no one here even participates in anyways," he said.

"Well you just go ahead and not help then, but when you get in trouble don't say I didn't tell you so," I told him.

"Yeah yeah mom," he sighed. We started sorting through the food that was already donated.. From soup to cereal. We had finally finished when the door to the gym opened. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl of my life. She was tall and slender with long flowing brown hair that cascaded down her back. Her emerald eyes stared down at me and I could see the confusion in them.

"Um, I was looking for someone named Adam. Some lady told me to come get him because she needed him in the office with Simpson," she said.

"Uh I'm Adam. And that would be my mom. Thanks for getting me," I managed to stammer out as I snapped my jaw from off the floor.

"No problem," she said back. I walked to the door and followed the girl to the office.

"Oh by the way my name's Fiona," she said slicing through the silence.

"Okay," was all I could say. Fiona was a very pretty name. Which matched her to a T. When we got to the office I saw my viscious mother with steam literally coming out of her ears as she was talking with Mr. Simpson.

"Wow your mom looks really angry," she commented.

"Yeah she can get pretty worked up," I said as i grimmaced at the thought of having to talk to my mother when she was this way. Mr. Simpson probably told her about the fight I had gotten into with Owen today. He had seen me in the hall and made a snide remark of my gender and I had snapped and punched him square in the nose breaking it. After, I ran down the hall and into the handicapped bathroom. My knuckles were bruised, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Well I have to go to my condo see ya later Adam, if your mom doesn't murder you first," she joked.

"Yeah see ya," I said as I gulped while walking into the office.

"YOUNG MAN I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mrs. Torres I know your upset, but can you not yell there are still some students in the building," Mr. Simpson reasoned with her.

"I don't care if the president is in the building. I can yell at my son after he gets into a fight when he knows there's a no tolerance rule at this school." she said trying to keep her voice level.

"Mom it was wasn't my fault Owen was the one who started it," I plead innocently.

"Well that still doesn't give you the right to hit people Adam. If he said something you should have come and said something to Mr. Simpson and things would have been settled that way. You can't just take things into your own hands like you always seem to do. Let the adults handle things and then you won't be grounded for two weeks," she said.

"I'm grounded for two weeks for sticking up for myself. Geesh what do you want me to do just take all the insults that fly my way and pretend they don't bother me?" I questioned.

"Like I said Adam, tell me or Mr. Simpson," she explained.

"Um, if I may butt in I would just like to say since this is your first offence Adam you will only get a week of detention, but if it happens again you will be suspened for a reasonable amount of time," said Mr. Simpson.

"Oh believe me Archie if he does this again he'll be grounded the rest of his life and never be allowed anywhere ever again. Are we clear Adam?" my mom asked me.

"Yes mother," I said in that "I know everything you say mother you don't have to say it twenty times" voice.

"Don't take that tone with me Gr-Adam" she said as she almost called me by the G word.

"Name problems still mother. God why can't you just accept that I'm Adam and get used to the fact that I act like a guy and not a girl mom. This is what guys do. Fight and get in trouble," I told her.

"Well if your going to be Adam your not going to be the stereotypical guy or you won't be one at all," she told me flat out.

"I hate you so much mom. You can be so ignorant!" I yelled at her as I stormed out of the office and ran all the way home. Once I made my way into the house I slammed the door shut and ran up to my room. I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. God why can't my mother just accept me like I am and not for who she wants me to be?

Author's Note

Okay so this is my second Fadam story so it probably isn't that great! Reviews are greatly appreciated!:):):):):):) Peace, Love, and Degrassi!

-Sa5m


End file.
